


Mondays are a day to Love

by The Founding Father Of Jon Arbuckle (OhNoMyEdge)



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: "God is real and his name is Jon" - Grafield, Features lasagna, Garfield hates mondays, Garfield is a bit too enthusiastic about lasagna, Garfield is gay, Jon is probably gay - don't even try to deny it, Jon puts up with this, Lasagna for breakfast is not healthy, M/M, technically first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/The%20Founding%20Father%20Of%20Jon%20Arbuckle
Summary: Garfield doesn't get the bad Monday he expected.





	Mondays are a day to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just take this shit.  
I promise I'll write something worth reading at some point.

Monday, ugh...

Garfield hates Mondays and everyone knows it. Garfield didn't know where this hatred came from, he didn't work, he didn't have school, Jon didn't go anywhere on Mondays. Garfield guessed that this hatred of Mondays came from the whole stigma of the day.

Today was Monday.

Garfield was lying on the floor waiting for something bad to happen, something bad always happened on Mondays. He waited and waited but nothing bad happened, so he decided to get up and head to the kitchen. If bad things wouldn't come to him then he would have to find them, better get it over with.

He reached the kitchen and only found Jon cooking breakfast.

_"Is any of that for me Jon? It better be, I'm starving," _Garfield jumped up onto the counter, fully expecting to fall right off, but he didn't.

Jon laughed quietly, "Oh of course you're hungry, you're always hungry Garfield,"

_"Well there's always food so I'm always hungry. Anyway, what are you making?"_

Jon rolled his eyes and smiled "I'm making your favourite, lasagna,"

_"...For breakfast?" _

"Yes."

_"On a Monday?"_

"Uh... yeah?"

_"Lasagna?"_

Jon looked at Garfield with a confused look, "Yes Garfield I'm making lasagna, on a Monday, for breakfast. Why would that be confu- wait are you crying?" Jon stopped what he was doing and looked at Garfield with more concern.

Garfield hugged Jon with all his might.

_"God is real and his name is Jon."_

Jon hugged him back and looked thoroughly confused. He appreciated the complement but he did think that it was a bit of an overreaction. Garfield didn't let go for a full minute.

"Garfield..." Jon's face was flushed with embarrassment, "are you going to let go?" Garfield let go and stared at the freshly made lasagna.

_"Sooo Jon, how much is for me?" _Garfield looked up at Jon with the cutest expression he could muster up.

"Actually, it's just for you. I'm not in the mood for lasagna toda-" Once those words left Jon's Garfield, without any warning, lept up and kissed Jon on the lips. Jon stumbled and blushed a deep red. He didn't move and just stared in shock. Garfield pulled away and looked at the flustered Jon.

_"Well Jon," _Garfield grabbed the lasagna and hopped off of the counter, _"thanks for making Monday a bit better for me." _and with that Garfield and the lasagna was gone.

Jon sunk to his knees and put his hand over his mouth, he ran his fingers over his lips a few times. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed before smiling. He's have to make lasagna more often.


End file.
